


In a Wood Full of Princes, Freedom is a Kiss

by KnitChaos



Series: These Dreams [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitChaos/pseuds/KnitChaos
Summary: After the Storm, Sokka gets sick and dreams about… well, maybe an alternate universe, with an eerily familiar Prince?
Relationships: Callum (The Dragon Prince) & Sokka (Avatar), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: These Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	In a Wood Full of Princes, Freedom is a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from an old song by Heart. Gawd, I must have listened to it a thousand times the summer I was thirteen.

Sokka loved the sea, but he wasn’t sure the sea loved him anymore. He’d been so confident that getting a job with that old fisherman was a good idea, but then that storm came out of nowhere, with no warning…

Okay, maybe there was a little warning, something about the old lady’s aching joints. But really, who knew? Plus, they needed the money, and food, and as the oldest, it fell to Sokka to be the provider for their little troupe. It was his job to take care of Katara, and Aang depended on him, too.

So yeah, he went out on that boat, although he could see now in hindsight that maybe it hadn’t been the best plan. Thank all the Spirits Aang had come and rescued them, because that old fisherman was not the last face Sokka wanted to see in his short life.

Sokka looked around him now. He thought they’d found shelter in a ruined temple after escaping the eye of the storm, but he didn’t recognize this place. No walls or ceiling that he could see; except for where he was standing, everything was dark. The room was totally empty, just a light shining down from far overhead, and a large pile of something glittery, maybe… keys? What the hey?

“Hello?” a voice called. Sokka turned sharply. In the dark, outside the glare of the light, stood a figure. The voice sounded familiar. “Who are you?”

“Me? I’m Sokka.”

“Where did you come from?” The figure moved closer, into the light. It was a boy his age, with pale skin and brown hair. He wore a blue jacket and a red scarf around his neck. The clothes looked strange, overly decorated, like something a prince would wear.

“Uh, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe?” Sokka didn’t think the boy knew what he was talking about because his eyebrows scrunched up. “Who are you?”

“You sound familiar. I know your voice.” The boy shook his head a little, as if to clear it. “My name’s Callum. I’m from Katolis, but…” He looked down at his hand and seemed to be surprised to see a carved wooden cube there. “—what?”

One of the cube’s sides glowed red, and Callum seemed really freaked out, like it might burn him. He threw it away, but suddenly another person was there, and they caught it.

Sokka wasn’t sure where he was or what he was doing there, but when Callum started arguing with, well, himself, about destiny and whatever, Sokka started looking around the place. At first he didn’t see anything but the absurdly huge pile of brass keys, but then he saw a big carved wooden chair, and in it sat…

“Dad?”

“Dad?”

Sokka and Callum spoke at the same time and turned their heads briefly to stare at each other. “Who do you see in that chair?” Callum whispered to Sokka, glancing back and forth between his evil clone and the man in the chair.

“That’s my father, the chief of the Water Tribe.” Sokka whispered back. “Who do you see?”

“I see King Harrow, my adopted father. He’s,” Callum gulped and looked queasy, “dead now.”

Sokka sure hoped he wasn’t trapped in the Spirit World again. That was really not fun the first time.

The multipurpose father figure spoke to them. “Son, you have a choice. You are not tied to the past or the future. You have the freedom to choose. Make your own destiny.”

And then suddenly Sokka was on the boat again, and the fisherman was throwing him a rope. Momo was flying around and around, buffeted by strong winds. “Momo? What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?”

Momo answered him, “You need to be the wind!”

Sokka, stunned, said, “You talk now?” He felt the violent roiling of the sea, rocking the small boat. A large wave crashed over the railing and drenched him from head to toe. “I’ve always talked!” Momo squawked indignantly. “You were just too dumb to understand me.”

“Sure, sure, okay.” Sokka agreed. He was chilled from the wave, and quickly getting seasick from the lurching of the deck under his feet. “So what do I do?”

Momo, whom Sokka now realized had red and blue feathered wings, and was looking more and more parrot-like with every passing minute, screeched at him again, “BE THE WIND!”

Sokka’s hands, which had been holding the rope, were pulled up and out, and as Sokka glanced down he saw his body spread and flatten out, and all of a sudden he was in the air, tied to the yard arms like a sail. He _was_ the sail, puffed out with wind, and straining against the ropes hard enough to break them.

He looked up—and up, and up, and up—at the enormous wave that was about to come crashing down upon their little vessel. He screamed, and the next thing he knew, he was sinking beneath the water, human-shaped again, but his very human lungs were straining to breathe, and he knew he had very few moments left to live. He thought of Katara and Aang, and hoped they would be okay. He thought of his dad, and wished that they had gotten a chance to go ice dodging together. Finally he thought of his mom. He missed her so much.

“Breathe, Sokka. Breathe,” a high, teary voice pleaded.

 _Mom?_ Sokka thought. A light shone down on him again, but this one was slightly bluish, like moonlight. He looked up and saw the silhouette of a woman, her long white hair flowing in the water above him. _Yue?_

Sokka found that he suddenly had the power to move, and his swimming skill quickly came back to him, legs kicking and propelling him up and towards the lovely girl. When he reached her, she clasped hands with him and pulled him towards her, but she wasn’t his mom or Yue, either.

“Breathe,” she said again, and Sokka found he could. Her hair was long and white, like Yue’s, but her skin was lighter, and she had two curved marks pointing down her cheeks from the outer corners of her eyes. She also, he noted, had… horns? Okay. “I love you, Callum.” She said, before closing her eyes and closing the gap between their faces.

“I’m not—“ Sokka managed to say before their lips met. He melted into the kiss, sure that this must really be Yue, because her mouth was just as sweet. And her tongue—

Actually, her tongue was really cold, and tasted kind of weird, and as he sucked on it, she started wriggling so much that he opened his eyes in surprise.

_Ribbet. Ribbet._

“AAAACK! A FROG! WHY AM I SUCKING ON A FROG?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I wrote this, and re-read it a few times, I realized that there's a pretty major continuity error. If you can spot it, Kudos to you, you're a truly devout Avatar fan, and sorry for messing with the canon timeline. If you didn't spot it, then just enjoy the silliness!


End file.
